Eighteen Months of Hell
by HungerGamesHolesFan
Summary: Angel and Hayley are sisters that get sent to Camp Green Lake for a crime they didn't commit. They'll make the most of it with boys,holes,and secrets.


Well, someone named 'Stephanie Kemp' reviewed on my 'Destiny' story and asked me to do a ZigZag love story so here I go!

I sit with my sister, Hayley, as our parents wish us a happy birthday. I laugh as our brother comes out dancing with our other brother.

"Here."Mom says handing Hayley and I each a wrapped present.

Hayley opens hers to find a new 'Skillet' t-shirt.

"Thanks mom!"Hayley smiles.

I open my box up to find a new '30 Seconds to Mars' t-shirt.

"Yay! And this one has Jared and the other guys on it! Man, Jared's sexy!"I say.

My mouth forms an 'O' shape.

"Did I just say that out loud?"I ask.

"Yeah. 'Ya did."Hayley says.

"Here."Dad says handing Hayley and I two small boxes.

Hayley and I open them at the same time to find two bottles of pepper spray.

"Dad!"Hayley and I whine.

"Sorry, but your two beautiful teenagers who can attract boys like bees to honey."Dad says.

"Well, I figured he was gonna screw up so I got you two gifts that will count from being from him."Mom says handing us two other gifts.

Hayley and I open ours to find that I have t-shirt that has 'Think of me as the barbie you'll never get to play with' on the front.

Hayley gets a shirt that has 'I'm not antisocial, I just don't like you' on the front.

"Thanks dad!"Hayley and I say hugging dad.

We laugh as he tries to hand us the pepper spray back.

"Mine and Aiden's gift to you two is outside."Our oldest brother, Kevin, says.

Hayley and I get up and go outside to see a black camaro.

"Oh my gosh! This is ours?"Hayley asks.

"Yeah."Aiden(our other brother)says.

"Can we drive it? Pretty please?"I ask our mother.

"For awhile but you two be back by 12."Mom says.

"Yay!"I say getting in the car.

I find the keys in the ignition.

"In awhile, I wanna switch so I can drive!"Hayley says.

"Okay."I say starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

After a few minutes of being on the road, a police car with their lights on comes out behind us.

"Should we pull over?"I ask Hayley.

"Nah."She says.

I ignore her and pull over anyway.

"Do you even know what 'nah' means?"She asks annoyed.

"I don't wanna get in trouble for not pulling over."I say.

"Well, why'd they want us to pull over?"She asks as two police officer's get out of the police car.

"We probably have a broken tail light or something."I say.

"Get out of the car!"The police officers yell.

Hayley and I share a glance before getting out of the car.

"Put your hands up!"One of the police officer's say.

Hayley and I oblige.

"Is there something wrong?"I ask them.

"You have possession of a stolen vehicle."The officer's say as they cuff Hayley and I.

"What? No! You don't understand! Our brother's got it for us!"Hayley says as they shove us into the back of their car.

So much for a happy birthday.

* * *

"Hayley Caydens and Angel Caydens, please rise."The judge says.

Hayley and I stand.

"I'm gonna be honest here... I really don't care if you two go to prison."The judge says.

Mom lets out a quiet 'No'.

"But I have no idea what good that would do. Currently, you two are able to go to Camp Green Lake. They help troubled youth build character. So, the choice is yours. Camp Green Lake or Jail?"The judge asks.

I whisper something to Hayley and she nods.

"Camp Green Lake."Hayley and I both say at the same time.

"Eighteen months at Camp Green Lake, girls."The judge says slamming his gavel down.

* * *

I stand with Hayley on the front lawn of our house. The bus to Camp Green Lake pulls up and we turn to our family.

I go to mom while Hayley goes to dad.

"I love you."I whisper.

"I love you too. Be safe and wear sunscreen."She tells me.

"Will do."I say smiling.

She kisses my cheek before I hug her.

We pull away and I go to dad while Hayley goes to mom.

"I love you, baby girl."Dad says hugging me.

He kisses my forehead before smiling.

"I love you too."I say pulling away.

"By the way, I put a couple of new bottle's of pepper spray in yours and Hayley's bags."Dad says.

"Dad!"I whine.

"What? There'll be alot of boys there and I don't want you and Hayley both coming back pregnant because you two were raped."Dad says.

"Don't worry dad! The only way Hayley or me will be coming back pregnant is if we choose to have sex with one of the hot guys there."I say.

"Hey!"Dad says.

"Kidding!"I say smiling.

I go to Kevin and Aiden.

"I hate you two."I say before I go to the bus.

I turn and see Hayley holding back from beating up Kevin and Aiden.

She comes on the bus and we both notice there's a boy with curly brown hair.

"Um, hi. I'm Angel and this is my sister, Hayley."I greet him.

"Hi. I'm Stanley Yelnats the fourth."He says smiling.

I smile and Hayley and I both sit down.

On to eighteen months of hell.

* * *

Hope ya'll liked the introduction!The boys should be in the next chapter!BTW-Hayley looks like Hayley Williams while Angel looks like Bella Swan! PLEASE review and the sequel for 'Destiny' should be out soon!


End file.
